Mayor Morocco
'''Mayor Morocco '''is a supporting character in the episode, ''Jungle Kingdom Bash ''in the cartoon series, ''Disney Adventures. ''He's the elected mayor of the Jungle Kingdom and close friend to the royal family. Morocco is in charge with governing the kingdom and arranging special events, notably coronations. Background Mayor Beni Morocco has served as the Jungle Kingdom's mayor for at least twenty years. Under the authority of King Panthera, Morocco is charge with keeping the kingdom safe and immediately informs the king whenever there is within the kingdom. Once the king is informed, he takes matters into his own hands. Because of his job, he is close friends with the King and his family. He has often tagged along with them on trips such as beaches and attended special occasions such as wedding anniversaries. Whenever the royal family is absent, Morocco is left in charge of ruling the kingdom until they return to their position in the castle. Morocco's workplace is Jungle City Hall, also known as Jungle Hall where he arranges special events in the kingdom or deals with issues dealing with monarchy or politics. Personality Morocco is shown to be a dignified and protective ruler and cares strongly for the safety of the jungle residents. Whenever a crisis has befallen the kingdom, Morocco immediately gets to work with solving that problem by any means necessary. No matter how perilous the situation is, Morocco is shown to be generally composed, calm and doesn't tend to panic or jump to conclusions. He always advises the citizens to do the same and is positive that things will be alright if he keeps on a happy face for the public. His position as mayor has given Morocco, somewhat of an inflated ego as he can often act like a snob to his co-workers and is always determined to look his best for the public. While being calm under pressure, Morocco is shown to have an intense fear of heights when Silver threatened to throw Morocco to his death from a highest floor in City Hall, Morocco is so petrified that his teeth started chattering. Physical appearance Morocco is shown to be a European lion with beige lion. He is shown to have a trim build and has a black mane with a white streak, indicating that he's middle-aged. When presenting himself to the public, Morocco wore a blue suit with a red tie and black dress shoes. Before being attacked by the Masked Primate, Morocco was shown to be wearing a black suit with matching tie and shoes. Appearances Disney Adventures Jungle Kingdom Bash On the eve of the coronation, Morocco is informed by Silver that King Panthera and his family have been kidnapped by an army of baboons. He informs the kingdom of the royal family's abduction and tells them that he has already mounted a search party for the royal family. Morocco is visited by King Mark, Queen Annabelle and their friends. He is asked a few questions pertaining to the abduction of the royal family but doesn't give them, the answers that they were hoping for. Despite this, Mark and the gang labels him as a suspect, believing that he kidnapped the royal family, so he can gain complete power over the kingdom. Later in the episode, Silver was revealed to the leader of the baboons and the one who masterminded the kidnapping of the royal family. Silver then proceeded to have Mayor Morocco killed, so he can gain complete power over the kingdom. By using one of his potions, he causes Jungle Hall to lift off of the ground and high up into the air where Silver planned to push a petrified Morocco off to his death. Luckily, Mark and the gang came to his rescue and got Morocco to safety. After Silver was defeated and imprisoned for his crimes, Mitchell, the eldest son of King and Queen Panthera and heir to the throne is crowned the new king of the Jungle Kingdom and Morocco begins to serves as his royal adviser. Category:Males Category:Disney Adventures characters Category:Lions Category:Heroes Category:Mayors Category:Politicians Category:Royalty Category:Nobility Category:Animated characters Category:English characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Jungle animals Category:TV Animation characters Category:Adults Category:African characters Category:Neutral characters Category:Wooten characters